iProm
by gigglebug321
Summary: When prom is almost here for Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby all try to find the perfect dates to experience the perfect night. Seddie/Cibby story! Rated T for probably future chapters.
1. iCan't

**Heya! I've got another story! I thought of this idea in the shower, which reminded me of Spencer because he thinks of his best ideas when he's wet. Anyway, here's a quick summary of the story: The iCarly gang is only two weeks away from prom, but they have to find dates and make their prom night the best ever. As most of my other stories, you know it's Seddie. This one has some Cibby in it too though. I hope you enjoy it! (:**

**SPOV: **

Another day of school, yippee. Sarcasm is intended, by the way. Today is April 23rd and prom is two weeks away. I'm dateless. It's my junior prom, so I mean, I guess I don't have to go. I wasn't even looking forward to it. Why take all the effort to make yourself look gorgeous for one stupid night? I wouldn't. I don't even have the money to be able to.

I groggily got out of bed at one o'clock in the afternoon. It's Saturday, why should I have to wake up early? I gathered an outfit to wear, so I could go hang out at Carly's house. I picked out a plain red tank top and some black jean shorts to wear with some old black flip flops that I found under my bed.

I showered and then got dressed in the outfit I picked out. I had to admit, I looked hot. Next, I put on some make-up and then brushed my curly blond hair, not bothering to mess with it too much.

"I'm going to Carly's!" I yelled to my mom through the house and I walked out the door and left. Instead of taking the bus, I decided to just walk to Bushwell Plaza, so I could have some time to think to myself.

My phone was in one pocket and my PearPod was in the other. I chose to take out my PearPod and listen to some music as I walked. _Down to Earth _by Justin Bieber played in ears. I know I don't seem like a 'Belieber'. But really, his songs are inspiring and I enjoy his music. Nobody knows that, like, not even Carly, my best friend. I mean, I'm not a fanatic or anything, but he's cool. And oh my God, he's so sexy. Those deep brown eyes and brunette hair. It gets me going.

Finally, after listening to a few more songs, I arrived at Bushwell Plaza.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" Lewbert yelled as I walked onto the elevator.

I ignored him and went up to Carly's apartment. When I knocked on her door, she opened it immediately.

"Hey!" Carly said politely.

"Do you have any food?" I asked rudely. What? I get hungry a lot!

"Your ham is on the second shelf in the fridge," Carly chuckled.

I rubbed my stomach and got my ham out of her fridge, then sat on the couch to eat it.

"Tis is sof grood," I said as I chewed.

Carly laughed. "I know it's good," she said, patting my shoulder.

I quickly finished and laid back on the couch.

"So, who are you going to prom with, Carls?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, um, Gibby asked me. He broke up with Tasha last week. A few other guys asked me too, but nobody really special except for Gibby. It might actually be fun with him." Gibby? What's wrong with that girl? Did she go blind or something? Who wants to spend their prom night with Gibby?

"Oh, wow, Carly," I said, trying not to laugh. I couldn't hold it in. I busted into a wild laughter.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked, frowning a little.

"You and Gibby!" I continued laughing.

"Gibby's cute and sweet," Carly said defensively.

"So are puppies, but I don't go to the prom with them!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Whatever, I said yes to Gibby. Who are you going with?"

My face suddenly dropped as I stopped laughing. "Well, you know, I had a few guys ask me," I lied. Nobody had asked me yet.

"Oh, well, who are you going with then?" Carly asked skeptically.

"Well, uh, I haven't really, um, chosen yet," I mumbled.

"Oh okay. Well, do you want to go prom dress shopping with me today?"

"I- I can't," I stuttered.

"Why?" Carly asked.

**So, what lie will Sam make up this time? Well, if she does decide to lie about it. How do you like the story so far? Would you want to read more? Do you have any good ideas for it? Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon! (:**


	2. iPour My Heart Out

**Disclaimer: Is my first name Dan? No. Is my last name Schneider? Nope. Do I own iCarly? Obviously not. DURRRR!**

**SPOV:**

I looked down at my stomach as I lied on the couch. I didn't want to tell Carly that I didn't have any money to buy a prom dress. I didn't want her to know that nobody had asked me to the prom yet. I didn't want her to know that I'm dying inside when she talks about how amazing her life is. I didn't want her to know that when I go home, I don't get anything. Lastly, I didn't want her to know about the emotional pain I go through everyday of my life.

"I, um, I promised the nub that I'd meet him at the Groovy Smoothie today," I lied.

"Really? You and Freddie don't usually hang out alone," Carly said skeptically.

I tried to think of something quick. "I needed help to study for the Spanish test on Monday. He insisted that he should help me study. So I told him that if he bought me a smoothie, he could help me." I lied again.

"Oh, um, okay then," Carly said. She seemed convinced, but still not really positive about it. I shrugged it off and got up from the couch.

"I should go meet him there now. See ya." I left Carly's apartment and quietly picked the lock on Freddie's apartment door. Silently, I opened the door and snuck in. Nobody was there, thank God.

I snuck around to a hallway in his apartment. There was Freddie's room. Slowly, I opened the door. Crap, he's here. Before I could run off, he stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey Sam," said Freddie in an awkward voice.

"Hey," I said quietly, walking over to his bed. I sat down and looked at him.

"Not being rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me, I've got time." He smirked.

"Only if you feed me."

He laughed. "I will. Now tell me."

Freddie lied down beside me on the bed. Awkwardly, I glanced over at him.

"Alright, well, I went to Carly's place."

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head.

"She said that she's going to the prom with Gibby."

Freddie made a disgusted face and nodded.

"Well, she wanted me to go prom dress shopping with her, but I can't. And I lied to her and said that you were going to help me study for a Spanish test at the Groovy Smoothie."

"Why can't you go prom dress shopping with her?"

Ugh, why did he have to ask that? "I, uh…"

"You don't have a date, do you?" It's like he read my mind.

I shook my head.

"Oh. Well, you could go with friends."

"Nah, I'll just stay home I guess. I don't need to waste money that I don't even have to make myself look gorgeous for one night. They play corny music there, anyway," I said, mumbling the last sentence.

"Money you don't have? What do you mean?" Freddie asked in a concerned tone.

"I mean I'm broke, okay?" I said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

I nodded.

"But why did you come here and not just go home?" He asked.

"I don't wanna go back to my mom."

"Why?" He asked, sounding concerned again.

"She yells at me. Sometimes throws things at me."

"She throws things at you?"

I nodded. Tears entered my eyes, but I fought them back.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone about all of this?" I asked.

"I promise I won't tell."

"Thanks."

"You thanked me. Are you okay, Sam?"

"I'm pouring my heart out to someone that hates me. Yeah, I'm fine," I said sarcastically.

"I don't hate you," Freddie said quietly.

"Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that." I rolled my tear-filled eyes.

He scooted closer to me. "I don't hate you, Sam."

"Yes you do. Don't lie to me. I'm tired of people lying."

"I'm not lying, Sam. If I really hated you, would I do _this_?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. Chills went through my spine. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he leaned in. His warm soft lips touched mine when…

"FREDDIEBEAR!" Mrs. Benson yelled. She ran over to Freddie.

Freddie jumped off the bed and so did I.

"Mom, I can explain," he said.

"What? Why were you making out with this thing?" She asked, pointing at me.

"Sam is not a _thing_! She's my best friend and we weren't making out! I was just going to give her a kiss because she was upset and I thought it'd make her feel better, but of course, you didn't let me."

My eyes widened. He was actually going to kiss me. I almost had an urge to kiss the nub too. I mean, I don't like him like that… I guess.

"How did she get here anyway?" Mrs. Benson looked at me disgustingly.

He glanced at me. "Um, I invited her here."

"Don't invite girls here without my permission, Freddiebear!"

"I won't, now bye," said Freddie, pushing his mom out of his room, and then locking the door.

"Sorry," he said. He looked really disappointed.

"It's okay. I guess I should get going now."

"No! What about your mom?"

"I'll just go hang out with Buster."

"Who's' buster?" Freddie asked with a weird look on his face.

"He's my friend that lives in an alley near my house. He's our age and I talk to him almost everyday. I never told Carly because I knew she'd think it's gross. But he's actually really a nice person. I mean, he doesn't look too good, but he's good to talk to for advice and when you just wanna talk to someone that won't tell anybody anything."

"Oh okay. What does he look like?"

"He has long, brown, dirty hair. Green eyes, pale skin, ripped up clothes. Typical hobo." I shrugged.

"Seems nice, I guess."

"Yeah. So I guess I'll go now. Bye."

"Wait. Can I at least have a hug? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"Sure." I smiled and walked over to him.

He pulled me close to his body and embraced me in a hug. His chest was really warm and I didn't want to let go. Finally, when we both pulled away about ten seconds later, I smiled and left his apartment.

**Please continue reviewing! How do you like it so far? :D**


	3. iTalk to Buster

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but, well, I'm usually a bragger… but… I OWN BUSTER! IN YOOOOUR FACE! Mwahahahha I own a person now. I OWN A HOBO! :D**

**SPOV: **

I walked into the alley and found my favorite, scraggily hobo. He was sitting against the brick wall beside a dumpster. I smiled and sat down beside him.

"Sup' Buster," I said.

"Hey Sam," he said with a smile, "How are you today?"

"Remember that Freddie guy I've told you about?"

"Yeah, the one that you have a crush on? Yes."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Well, I went to his apartment today and well, we uh, we almost kissed."

"Sam! I'm so happy for you!" He grinned his almost toothless smile and gave me a high-five. "Why was it almost though?"

"His crazy mom came in and interrupted us." I shook my head and looked down.

"Don't be sad, Sam. You'll be able to kiss another time."

"You think so?"

"I'll make sure of it," he said, smiling again.

"I hope."

"So, has Freddie asked you to the prom yet?"

"I already told you, I don't have the money anyway."

"So? You don't have to wear a dress that costs hundreds of dollars to have a good prom."

"Try telling that to people like… Carly. I know she's my best friend, but she can be so superficial sometimes. Like, if she knew I was talking to somebody like you, she'd make me stop. She'd probably try to take me to a therapist." I chuckled and leaned my head back against the wall.

"You seem jealous of Carly."

"Sam Puckett doesn't get jealous."

"Whatever. Guess what I did last night?" Buster grinned.

"What?"

"I watched iCarly!"

"Oh my gosh! How?" I grinned.

"I was walking by some houses and somebody was watching it on their laptop. I looked through the window the whole time."

I laughed. "You would." I shook my head and smiled.

"I saw Freddie looking at you a lot whenever he turned the camera."

"Really?"

"Really." He laughed.

"You know, he probably already has a date to the prom."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"It's kind of awkward."

"Well, if he doesn't ask you, then we should have our own prom. Here."

"Deal." I smiled.

"Sam, do you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You're my best friend." He smiled his goofy toothless smile.

"Thanks. It feels good to be appreciated."

"Plenty of people appreciate you." 

"No, most people are scared of me."

"That's why I like talking to you. You're not some puny girl."

"Freddie doesn't care about that."

"I think that Freddie loves you just the way you are, Sam."

He patted my shoulder. I bent my knees up and laid my head in my hands on them.

**FPOV: **

I lied on my bed, thinking about how I almost just kissed Sam, until my cell phone vibrated at my side.

I looked at the caller ID. _Tasha. _I had been trying to help her with her breakup with Gibby. **(A/N: Freddie is bold and Tasha is **_**italics.**_**)**

** "Hello?" **

_"Hey Freddie!"_

**"What's up?" **

_"I'm doing better with getting over Gibby."_

**"Well, that's good. I'm happy for you."**

_"Yeah. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"_

**"Oh, um, sure, Tasha. When?" **

_"Meet me at the Groovy Smoothie tonight?"_

**"Sure. See you later."**

_"Yay! Thanks Freddie."_

**"Why are you thanking me? I'd love to go on a date with you."**

_"For everything. Like, helping me with Gibby."_

**"Oh, no problem." **

_"Awesome. I'll see you later. Bye Freddie!"_

**"Bye Tasha." **

I hung up and lied back on my bed. _Oh my God. _How did I get a date with Tasha? She's like… hot.

As I walked to the Groovy Smoothie, I began to think about if I was doing the right thing. I mean, I only almost kissed Sam because I wanted to comfort her, right? Sometimes you just need a kiss. But do I really like Sam in a romantic way? Right now, I'm unsure of that.


End file.
